


【授權翻譯】熱浪 Heat Wave

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 在今天的格里莫廣場是炎熱的一天，而斯內普發現的因為赫敏而不得安寧。AU短故事。
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】熱浪 Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580437) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

在今天的格里莫廣場是炎熱的一天，各種的冷卻咒都沒有絲毫幫助，赫敏想。在早上她在她的牛仔褲外面套了一件平整挺括的麻瓜襯衫，但那種平整挺括的感覺已經在很久以前消失不見了。

她撤退到比較涼快的書房，只看到斯內普坐在他最喜歡的椅子上。他勉強看了她一眼就把注意力放回報紙之上，刻意地無視了她。

但當她坐在她的椅子上看書後，她經常感覺到他灼熱的注視。但並不在她的臉上。

好像在她的……噢，她想，在她襯衣最上面的那兩顆鈕扣之上。

她沒有扣起的那兩顆，因為炎熱的天氣。

斯內普的聲音，低沉而危險（好想還有一絲緊繃？）切斷了她的思緒。

「你很享受誇耀自己的感覺嗎，格蘭傑小姐？」

赫敏盯著他。

「今天很熱，先生，而我也沒有如你所說一般在『誇耀自己』。」

斯內普在他的呼吸聲襯托下嘶聲說了些什麼，用力地翻了一頁報紙，用了比必須更多的力氣。但赫敏只是著迷地看著他變成粉紅色的蒼黃臉頰……他在臉紅。

因為她。

心懷著一個淘氣鬼的調皮，她站了起來。

「如果我真的想誇耀自己，也許為了享受更多某人的陪伴，我會穿成這樣。」

她輕輕揮動了幾下魔杖並念出了正確的咒語，她軟趴趴的襯衫變成了一件緊緊貼著她（公認地貧乏）的曲線的絲滑無袖上衣。一件亮綠色的上衣，還是。

斯內普無語地盯著她，她在離開書房前對他甜甜地笑了。

她關門後，被捲起的報紙撞上了門，赫敏不由竊笑起來。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
